brink of reality
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: He was a slave he was weak, his reality was nothing but suffering, and so he will bring reality to its brink after all what is reality? Reality is only what we can see, true power lyes with the mind as reality is precived by the mind. The line between reality and illusion is a thin one. He will shatter reality.(on hiatus!)
1. chapter 1 Genesis

Brink of reality.

An :first and foremost I want to thank all of those who have read my stories and support them. I want to clarify I did not abandoned Akito Uchiha or the black phoenix, those stories are already planned to the end and just need to be written. I am just taking a short break from writing them but I will definitely return to them, most likely I'll alternate between this story and the other two, but I promise I will not abandon them.

 **Attention :** Some child abuse, you've been warned.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1.

Interlude

The moon was hidden by the dark clouds, it's light covered by their presence not a single star could be seen through the looming dark mass. The wind howled and wailed as it moved through the thick branches of the snow covered trees.

The earth was covered in snow like a cold blanket creating the illusion of peace and quiet, hiding the true horrors wich were happening in the mids of the dark woods, as under the illusion of peace and quiet, deeper within the woods, in a place where no normal human will ever come under the conditions, the illusion was shattered with a single person standing in the middle, his legs standing on the snow as if on a sturdy ground.

The man was of an average build, slightly muscled, his white skin blending with his white outfit which consisted of a simple white shirt and pants, and a white flack jacket, which meshed up with his deep silver hair which was tied in a ponytail reachingon his shoulders and bang which covered his left eye , his forehead covered by a metal plate with a simbol of a swirling leaf.

From afar nothing looked strange, the man was simply standing looking into the distance as if he could see something that no one else could.

This is until one would look towards his right hand, which was griping a short black kunai which dripped a red warm liquid on the cold white snow.

In front of the silver haired shinobi, a man was lying on his back, his brown eyes were filled with fear and panic, his hand was holding to a metal piece on his sleeve wich had a scratched sign of clouds, the sign of kumo.

The man was shivering uncontrollably, his mind supplied him with the horrors of the last five minutes. All around him tens of corpses were lying, some had blade injuries while others had no visible wounds, nonetheless they were all dead.

Those people had nothing in common, their clothes were different and even their headbands had different signs, the only thing that they had in common was that no matter which sign they had it was scratched.

He couldn't believe that it took less than five minutes for all of them to die. It happened so suddenly as from out of nowhere they were assaulted by hundreds of shinobi, they were massacred so easily it was laughable.

It took a while for him to understand that it was nothing but a Genjutsu, by the time he broke from it, - feeling as if he was helped by somone - all of them were dead, and the one responsible was standing right there in front of him, his eyes cold, the kunai in his hand bathed in blood.

"it is time to die" the man in front of him said his voice cold, emotionless. Before he was able to do anything he felt the kunai entering his body, ripping his heart.

It happened so fast... he couldn't even see his enemy move.. And now he is dead..

The body fell on the floor lifeless, no visible sign of aggression couled be seen. The wind blew, ruffling the silver hair and moving his bang from his face, showing now two deep emotionless black eyes. Without another word the man in white turned around and walked briskly, suddenly halting he turned back and bowed his head, after which he went back to his way, his silver hair billowing in the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genesis .

The sun was standing proudly high in the sky, gracing the world with its warmth and gentle light, which had danced beautifully upon the clear waters of the happily running water of a pond.

The landscape around the pond was gorgeous, the brown earth hidden beneath a field of green grass and beautiful flowers of every color imaginable. In the middle of the area, standing under the shadows cast by several tall cherry blossoms, a small guarded compound was eracted. A medium height wood wall was surrounding what looked like a small town which consisted of a beautiful mansion, styled in a traditional Japanese fashion, it's walls colored a light blue with masterfully done decorations. Around the mansion was a beautiful and vast garden with tall trees, creating a feeling of privacy and peace. Not far from the mansion, houses were standing all well tended with small nice gardens around them. The town created a feeling of prosperity, and the people gave air of upstanding and fair citizens.

But beneath the illusion of happiness and prosperity, something dark lurked.

" **girl!"** a giant of a man bellowed, his voice resounding in the long corridors of the mansion, the man was literally a giant towering for two meters, his body was lean and muscles were visible beneath the elegant black suit he was wearing. The giant's blue eyes were burning with anger and annoyance, his face a mask of arrogance.

The door of opened and a girl of maybe six - if her height was anything to go by- entered, she had brown eyes and a short black hair, the girl was wearing rugs and her feet were bruised, her big brown eyes were empty, as if she resigned herself to her death.

As she entered she bowed before the man "you've called me sir?" she asked in a low voice her body shaking from standing bare foot on the cold floor.

The man paid no hid to her state, instead he approached the poor girl with a meancing pose "pathetic fool, were are my new shoes!" he raged on her, his eyes burning into her's.

The girl, trembling looked shaken as fear entered her eyes " I-its in the wardrobe of the second hallway, as you commanded me" she answered stuttering.

Before she was able to say anything more, the giant backhanded her with such force she was sent towards the opposite wall " you dare to mm accuse me of forgetting!" the man's eyes narrowed, pulsing with rage " never! Do you hear me slave! Never talk back to me again! Now get up!" he bellowed. Slowly the girl got up, not daring to touch her pained cheek, but couldn't hold her teers back.

A cruel smirk appeard on the man's face, as he slowly moved a blonde strand of hair from his face" now girl "he said quietly" go bring me the red whip ".

The girl stiffened, her eyes grew larger as true terror appeard in her eyes" m-master "she said slowly her body trembling " please... Please forgive me, I will be a good slave... I promise.. Just please not the red whip " she begged, tears falling freely.

The man smiled cruelly, a small laugh escaping his mouth" alright girl, I will spare you "he said slowly, enjoying to see the hope rise within those eyes" on one condition "he finished.

The girl bowed her head" whatever you will say master "she said with hope filled voice.

" go out.. And the first slave you will see you will send to me to my personal chambers ... Otherwise... "he said darkly seeing how her hope changed into terror.

Hastily the girl left the room, her body shaking as the giant looked a satisfied smirk on the his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the girl walked out of the room she sighed in relief, her body slumping to the wall. The young girl stood there, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Her cheek still hurt, but compared to her relief it was nothing. She knew of course that she just condemned one of the other slaves to the torture that was the red whip. She knew it was wrong of her to feal relived while one of the others will suffer,but just the thought of the horrors that could have been inflicted on her by the horroundous curved and spiked whip, which every strike ripped flesh, made her shiver in fear, tremble in terror.

As she stood there, slumped she suddenly jerked up as a hand touched her shoulder "are you alright Kyoko?" a small voice asked her.

As she turned to see who spoke to her she automatically nodded, as she took in the appearance of the boy in front of her.

The boy was small, not older than four . He had a short silver hair and two deep black eyes, one of which was covered by a falling bang. The boy wore rugs as well, and several bruises were present on his face which currently was full of concern.

"are you alright" he asked again his voice vibrating with fellings.

The girl nodded again, and a small smile spread upon her face "Haruhiro ? " she started her voice slowly growing in confidence "the master wants to see you" she said slowly.

The boys face furrowed "I understand" he said slowly, fear creeping into his small heart "were is he right now?" he asked her. When she answered that the man was in his personal chambers the boy smiled in relief, he was afraid he will be getting a whipping.

Kyoko quickly squashed any feelings of remorse, as she saw the boy sigh in relief. She knew that she is basically betraying her, but here.. in this auful place it was each for himself. "yes" she reassured herself "who can actually blame me ".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The boy was currently lying on the floor, his mouth dry as he couldn't even muster an ounce of energy to scream. He felt his back aflame, slowly but surely he consciousness started to fade as everything started to blur around him, he couldn't even find the energy to be angry, to hate Kyoko for what she did, for sending him here. At first he was angry, hatred and feeling of betrayal sipping into his heart, as he saw the girl standing in the entrance her eyes downcast.

He felt his trust shatter, his belief in his fellow slaves had finally broke, as the truth hit him in his face like a galloping mare.. The truth that in this world each for himself and all because the strong rule, because that was their right as the strong to control the weaker and that he could except but being betrayed by somone as weak as he.. . But slowly as the whip striked again and again, ripping his flesh and drowing blood, his energy left him and slowly he couldn't muster the power to stay angry, he couldn't take it anymore.

The large man above him smiled with a sinister glee on his face, prepared to strike again, his hand already in the air his eyes gleaming with glee, when the sound of shattering glass stopped him in his tracks. The last thing Haru saw before loosing consciousness was a black haired woman clad in a black shirt and pants and a green flack vest, but what captivated him were her two dangerously gleaming red eyes with black tomoe as he finally fell into the blessed comfort of darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikoto was furious, this was not what she expected on the mission. It was really a simple mission, the war was progressing well enough, or at least as well as could be expected. Their mission was simple to capture this small town which was located on a strategic crossroads between Kusa and Kumo. Her team of five was sent to capture it and prepare it for the arrival of the rest of the forces in two days. The mission went smoothly, easily assassinating the guards and sentries, while her teammates massacred the town, the operation was top secret, so no one was allowed to survive. Until the last point, the attack on the mansion. She was assigned to take the governor of the town, and so she attacked through the window, destroying it in the process, but as she entered she froze on her place.

She was a shinobi, she saw and did a lot of horrible things, but even so she froze in horror as in front of her, the man.. No her target held a red spiky whip in hand, in front of him, on the floor a boy no older than her Ita-chan was lying shirtless, the flash on his back was mutaliated, junks of flesh were missing and blood was pouring from multiple wounds.

Her anger spiked as she imagined her Ita-chan on the place of this boy her fist clenched and before the man was able to say anything she was already charging at breakneck speed, and before the man could do anything her hand striked him in his jugular cracking it killing him instantly.

Although she wanted to make the monster suffer the mission and the poor boy have to come first.

Running towards the boy, she unsealed some medical supplies and started to attend to the injured child, but she knew that the boy needs a real medical attention. As she was applying an ointment over his wounds the door opened and a group of konoha nin entered "the area is secure Mikoto sama" said one of them, but cut short when he noticed the child " milady" he said unsure "are we letting him live?" he asked, his voice unsure.

Mikoto glared at her teammate darkly "yes" she answered curtly "he is no danger" after a short pause she looked into her subordinates eyeseyes " Daichi I leave the command here to you" at their surprised glares she simply motioned to the boy "he will die without the neccecary treatment, I am taking him to Tsunade Samas encampment". Than without another word she jumped out of the window, the boy firmly on her hands " fear not little one" she whispered to the boy "you will be alright" she finished, vanishing into the horizon.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was standing in her medical tent, her eyes analyzing every part of the young boys body, her blonde hair waving behind her as a soured expression appeared on her face " ehorvdfwhoever the bastard who did this he was a real psycho" she said her voice full of disgust "the whip was not only curved but also laced with some sort of poison.. Nothing too dangerous by itself but it infected the wounds for some time" the future sanin than turned toward the female Uchiha who had a worried expression on the her face "you saved him Mikoto, a day more and there would be nothing I could've done for him".

Mikoto sighed in relief, but her face morphed into a mask of fury and hatred " I should have made that psycho suffer" she hissed her hands clenched.

Tsunade just nodded and continued to work on the patient, her hands glowing pale green.

The two woman stood there in silence, letting their thoughts run forward.

The sun started to rise when the medic finally finished her job.

End of chapter 1.

Hope you will enjoy this.


	2. first steps

Brink of reality.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: first steps.

light, he felt the light caress his face gently, slowly dancing on his face.

Haru felt confusion stirring within him, his mind was unfocused, his thoughts scattered. For the life of him he couldn't fathom where he was or what is the comfortable feeling which he felt surrounding his body, for a moment he thought it felt like the softness from the high end and expensive beddings of his masters bad but that was impossible, his master would never allow him or any other slave for this matter to lie on a bed with such high quality bedding.

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light of the room.

Looking around his confusion grew, he was indeed on a bed, coated with a warm blanket and his head was supported by several soft pillows. The room itself was large and painted in a soft blue color, the furniture was obviously expensive made of heavy but beautiful wood in the colors of red and brown, as his eyes traveled to the window which was surrounded with a gentle curtains, which were blowing softly by the wind from the window.

A panic started to arise in his heart, slowly he recognized the room, in the entire manor this was the only place which gave any feeling of a child, this was the room of the young misstres the masters only daughter. What was he doing here? Should anyone enter now he will surely be punished. The silver heard boy felt how a cold sweat started to generate on his brow, slowly he got up from the bed, hoping beyond hope he won't be noticed when the door opened.

In the portal a woman was standing, a woman with raven black hair falling to her back and two deep black eyes which looked at his softly, a small smile was dancing across her beautiful face.

That was all it took, as if seeing this womantriggerd something within him, his memories rushed back to the forefront of his mind. The betrayal, the whip, the pain and finally the same woman, only with blood red eyes with three black tomoe each. His breath caught in his lungs his body shuddering at the memory as he instinctively took a step back, his leg impacted something hard and he fell.

"who is this woman" he thought to himself, "where is the master? How am I even alive" the thoughts ran in his mind, his eyes darting around looking for the horrible man who should've been there.

From the door Mikoto looked concerned, the boy was obviously confused but his darting eyes and rapid breath indicated a great panic. Slowly she approached the terrified boy, her mind reeling with the implications that this boy was the same age as her Ita-chan that in another world, under different circumstances it could have been her Ita-chan leing there on the floor terrified.

Suddenly the boy's eyes focused again, this time on her, in his eyes she could see the primal fear, a fear like a hunted would regard the hunter. Before she had the chance to come close the boy opened his mouth and spoke in a terrified voice "please mistress... Please don't hurt me".

Her eyes widened, and without thinking as her mother- instincts kicked in, she rapidly closed the distance between them, as her had closed around the tiny boy in a hug, tears streaming through her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Haru was confused, this woman who he thought will hurt him, instead hugged him, tightly. But why would she? , after all he was just a slave and as his master told him that filthy slaves like him don't deserve the warmth of hug. And here this woman hugged him.. Him! The usles slave boy Yume Tatsu.

He felt lost, even more so when he felt something wet touching his cheeks, and even more so when he heard her voice, it was warm and gentle and it made him feel fussy within his stomach. "poor little kid" her oddly shuthing voice said "you poor poor little thing".

Awkwardly he hugged her back, not knowing what he should do or say, but he felt content with her warmth, with her he felt safe.

Before he was able to ponder any more on this subject, the door opened again,

And a young looking woman entered. The woman was mildly built, her long hair was blonde and styled in a ponytail, but the future that caught his eyes were her two lively eyes which shown with sympathy toward him, her mouth was set in smile "I see you are awake boyo" she said casually as she entered the room "that's good, did Mikoto here tried to suffocate you with her grisly bear hug? " she asked, her voice cheerful "you really are lucky, if you would've arrived two hours later there would be no way to help you, poison and all that".

Haru blinked rapidly, his mind still confused, looking at the black haired woman again a word came to his mind "Mikoto" he said slowly "your name is Mikoto".

The black haired woman frized for a moment, but before Tatsu understood what happening her hug suddenly intensified.

"Mikoto Chan let the boy breath, I am sure he has questions for us" Tsunade said, a smile on her face.

Embarrassed, Mikoto with red cheeks droped the hug. The silver haired boy just stared at the two of them, silently.

Finally after several moments of silence, he finally opened his mouth "umm... Mistress" he said slowly, his gaze fixated on Tsunade "where... Where is master?" he asked, his body language stiff.

Blinking twice the blonde burst into a laughter fit, which itesnsifed at the boys lost look, after several moments of laughing she finally returned control to herself "oh sorry about that" she said sheepishly "I forgot you don't know what was going on lately" she took a deep breath " well let's start with the beginning,but first and foremost... None of this mistress business.. I am Tsunade.. Senju Tsunade... Now back to business what is the last thing you remember before you lost consciousness?" she asked him, simultaneously she bent her knees to stare him in the eyes.

The boy gulped silently "w-well" he started feeling reassured by the blondes gaze "the last thing I remember is being whipped, and... And then this woman" he pointed on Mikoto "burst through the window... And her eyes were... They were red" he finished finally.

Tsunade nodded "indeed, your so called master nearly killed you, has it not been for Mikoto here... You wouldn't have survived" by this point her voice went low as if she tried to hide the horror meaning behind it.

Haru looked perplexed "so... So master let me be treated?" he asked his voice full of scepticism, he was not stupid... There was no way that his cruel master would ever care enough to let him be treated.

Tsunade shook her head "no... You have it wrong... But tell me kido.. Do you know what does that mean?" she pointed at the hitai ate on her forehead.

The boy slowly shook his head.

"does the word shinobi means anything to you?" she asked again.

This time the boy nodded slightly,he knew what shinobi were, he heard his master talking about them, although it was always with contempt and fear.

The medic smiled "well you see we are shinobi" she said "those metal plates are a hitai ate, the symbol of the shinobi proclaiming his alliance to whatever village he belongs to".

Haru nodded in understanding, but he still felt confused... What did it have to do with his treatment.. With his master agreeing to let him be treated.

The black haired shinobi.. No Mikoto saw the confusion on his face "this town is strategically important" she started "as such we were commanded to capture it" she paused for a moment "and eradicate all the inhabitants.. Including your so called master" she spat the last bit so forcefully it sounded more like an insult.

Realization struck the silver haired boy like lightning "so.. You are stronger than master" he said carefully, his master always preached that the strong has the right to rule the weak, and for him.. And so also to the other slaves the master was the strongest being there is. But now.. Those people killed the master... They were stronger as such he has to listen to them... And here what they command him.

"we certainly are stronger than this fat babbon" said Mikoto, her hand moving a strand of hair from her face.

"so" Haru asked hesitantly "if you are stronger... Why do you help me? Isn't it your right to control me?" he asked looking at the two women with bewilderment.

Tsunades eyes grew suddenly serious "whoever told you that had a very limited and twisted view if the world" she said her voice had a harsh undertone to it "being strong is not only a privilege... It is a burden.. A burden to defend those you care about...for us shinobi it's the burden to defend our village...our friends and family" her voice was full of conviction so much that Haru felt he believed in what she said, and after all if he to believe his master aren't those stronger have the power to control the weaker? So by his master own logic he should agree with the blonde shinobi.

Smiling a real smile for the first time he let his body relax and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was not a trusting person in nature, not at all and she knew very well that Mikoto even less so, but even she couldn't stop feeling warmth toward the boy in front of her who was happily eating as if he didn't have a proper meal for a long time - which she figured he probably didn't - silently she was amused by the way the silver haired child was devouring field rations as if it was a good meal.

But as much as she wanted to forget everything else and just focus on the boy in front of her like Mikoto did, she knew she couldn't. There was so much to consider, they were in a middle of a war after all and she knew there was no way that the current situation would prolong for much longer. Being a slave she assumed he didn't have where to return, as such she pondered what exactly will they do with him. Sending him to the village was currently not an option, they had no shinobi to spare, definitely not for such a task, so that left only two more options, one :the boy would be sent to some close village, which wasn't really an option not only because the boy was too young but mostly because there was too much of a risk if he will blab something about their occupation of the town. So really she was left with only one choice... The boy will have to stay with them, and see the true horrors of the war with his own eyes. Sighing deeply she decided to ask the boy for his plans.. Not that it will matter too much but it will be good to give him the feeling of consideration.

But before she had a chance to ask him the boy, who she now knew was called Haru turned to her "umm... Lady Tsunade" he started hesitantly, his body language projecting his uncertainty "I understand that you are the one who saved my life, you are a medic" he said his body slowly loosing its tension as she didn't stop him.

The woman nodded, wandering what exactly is it that the boy wanted.

"well" he started again trying to hide his nervousness "but you said you are a shinobi right?" pause "doesn't that mean you should be strong enough to kill people? And sneaky enough assassinate them?" he asked, his body tension rising.

Tsunade blinked for a moment, perplexed at his question when she suddenly burst out in laughter, and Mikoto was not long behind her.

Haru felt how heat raising to his cheaks, coloring them crimson, he did not understand what was the reason for their laughing fit but he did understand that he asked something rediculas.

It took them some moments to get control over themselves, when Mikoto turned to the embarrassed boy "sorry for that Haru" she said apologetically "it's just that you asked if Tsunade Sama is _strong_ enough to kill... Well you see Tsunade sama is one of the three sanin the legendary shinobi of konoha, she is basically one of the strongest of us all" she said smiling.

The boy looked at her weirdly "I am sorry Mikoto sama... But your answer did not answer my question" he said quietly, afraid to offend her.

Blinking at him the black haired woman asked him "and how exactly didn't it answer your question?"

"well.. I did understand that she is strong, that is a simple deduction from her being a shinobi. My question was how come she is strong? Isn't a medic should be focused on healing? No offense Tsunade sama" he turned to the blonde again "but if you are a medic shouldn't you focuse only on medication?"

The woman smiled "unlike regular doctors Haru, shinobi medics are first and foremost soldiers, we learn to fight and doing whatever we can to become stronger. We can't be a burden on our team members, in my case I use my knowledge of medicine for combat.." she finished with a smike, her body still relaxed.

" oh "the boy said" I see "he muttered" if so Tsunade sama... Can I?... Can I become shinobi too? I am interested in medical ninjutsu.. But I want to be strong too " he asked her with pleading eyes...

Without realizing it the silver haired boy applied the most dangerous technique in existence.." popy eyes technique "

Not that it bothered the medic in front of him who just furrowed her brow as her face changed into a grimace, her body tansed "I am not sure you understand what being a shinobi is all about.. Even if you would you are too young for training" she said seeing as his face fell and his shoulders slumped " but" she continued quickly "I am not apposed of the idea, you can move between the shinobi and talk to them, if you want I can start teaching you a bit medical lessons.. You can ask others too" she said but before he was able to say anything she lifted her finger in warning "but... Do not disturb any one on duty, do you understand?" she asked her eyes shining darkly and her body language projected her seriousness.

The boy nodded quickly.

"good" she said "find me this evening, we can start than" she said as she got up and went to the door. As she approached it she turned to Mikoto "finish up and come.. There are a lot of things we should be doing" she finished and walked out.

Mikoto got up and saluted "sir yes sir".

Only when she heard a soft giggle did she blush slightly, turning to see the young boy laughing, as a smile graced her face.

End of chapter 2


	3. chapter 3 crusible

Brink of reality.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

An :I am aware that Tsunade did not participate in the third shinobi war, but in this story she did as Dan is still alive.

Chapter 3.

Tsunade was stareing with wide eyes at the boy in front of her, real surprise in her eyes.. Not far from her Jiraya, her fellow sanin his face showing his shock.

It was just two weeks from the day they saved young Haruhiro, and as they disi that the boy couldn't write or read - which should have been obvious with him being young and a slave - they immediately took it yo to teach him.

What they didn't expect was for the boy to easily remember every last Kanji character they had given him, and on top that memorizing an entire book, and what's more to learn to write in two weeks, the boy had photographic memory that was obvious... But what really caught the toad sanins eye was how fast he learnd to write... And how neat his writing was. It was obvious to jiraya that the boy had a future as a calligraphy master, and as a seal master Jirayas had to comprehend the potential of the boy to become one as well.

The silver haired boy turned to the two sanin "Tsunade sama... Jiraya sama" his voice was low as he spoke "is that correct?".

Haruhiro knew that for being a shinobi he would have to learn a lot... And really he carved knowledge, after all he was horribly uneducated.

For the last two weeks he talked to some of the shinobi stationd here, he learnd about the four different disciplines of shinobi, starting with ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu. There was of course a medical ninjutsu as well.

He wasn't really sure what exactly he would like to learn outside of medical ninjutsu and he concluded to ask the two sanin or Mikoto san for their opinion.

And that is how he came to his current situation, remembering was always easy for him... When he was a slave he always cursed it... Remembering every punishment and pain he ever endured was more a curse than a blessing.. But right now he was thankful.. He learnd to write and read easily.. To his surprise he actually enjoyed writing the Kanji, Katakana and Hirigana, the gracefully made lines felt alive to him... The brush was an extention of his hand.

"indeed.. Excellent work Haru" the blonde sanin said smiling but behind it she felt disturbed... The boy... He probably remembered every last beating he ever had to endure... Horrifying as this was she knew there was nothing she could do.. And that disturbed her even more.

"so.." the boy was obviously uncomfortable with his question, but it was obvious he wanted to ask something.

"ask away Haru".

Nodding in thanks he turned in such a position he could see the both of them "so... I wanted to ask you..." he took a deep breath, it was obvious he was not yet accustomed to be able to ask " if I am to become a shinobi... What would the two of you suggest me to learn?" he asked, his eyes were turned down as his voice full of hesitation.

The two looked deep in thought, their eyes were focused as they pondered the question.

"hmm... It's difficult to say right now.." the white haired sanin said deeply "you did not activate your chakra yet... And because of that we don't know how large are your reserves... If you want I guess we could work on it later... But what I can tell you is that you definitely should pursue at least an understanding in Fuinjutsu... You are natural at calligraphy... And your exceptional memory will definitely help you ".

" also you should think what catches your attention.. Many shinobi were unable to come their full potential because they did not look for what calling them "Tsunades voice was half chulke half serious, as she had to control herself not to burst into histeeical laughter at the serious look on the four years old face.

" oh " the young boys face fell a bit at that" I should have thought about it... "

" well, you definitely can start reading a bit about medical ninjutsu and medicine in general, if you have any questions come to me "the blonde said as she got up and walked outside.

" I will have time to teach you a bit sealing lore at evening.. Come meet me if you are interested, see you kido "Jiraya, unlike Tsunade jumped out of the window.

" cool "was the boys response.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was noon already, the sun started to retreat towards the horizon, the shinobi occupying the small town were busy, some on guard duty, others training.

Haruhiro walked slowly through the streets, his eyes taking in the houses and the shinobi which were jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

A smile plastered on the young boys face, his eyes twinkling merrily, his body language relaxed.

"drop it child" a voice came right behind him, swirling around in surprise he saw a shinobi with all the attire included, his headband was placed on his bicep, and his dark brown hair was falling on his back, his two brown eyes had none of the twinkle that defined those who talk to him.

"drop what?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"stop playing stupid brat! Drop the stupid mask... We both now that is exactly what it is... Why the hell are you even pretending?!" the shinobis voice was cold and piercing like a knife.

"I-I... I" the boy statred "you knew?" he hissed, the merry twinkle vanishing from his eyes, as his smile was replaced by a snarl, his entire posture changed into a hostile posture.

"of course... We are shinobi boy! We are trained imy assassination and stealth" he chuckled mirthlessly "you are good... But not that good".

A chuckle escaped the boys mouth, as his body shook with laughter "so I was just playing dumb... Thinking my facade will fool you guys... Haha".

"well, what is the reason of this charade?" the man asked impatiently.

"oh dear me" the boy chuckled "isn't that obvious?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he continued " they will think I need a mental doctor... Obviously they will think I snapped under the strain of the abuse!" he snarled "I am so sick of it!" he cried.

"much better" the older shinobi smiled "it was annoying seeing you walk like that... But tell me boy... Now that you know that we are well aware of your condition... Why do you think exactly we did not do anything about it?" he asked smirking.

" " the boy stood silently, pondering the same thing.

" the answer is obvious, dummy "the annoying smirk appeared again" we are shinobi! Do you think we are normal? "he asked, as a chuckle escaped his lips" belive me, we need mental care much more than you ".

Suddenly without any warning he appeared in front of the boy and slapped him in the face" that's for thinking you are special... Don't think you are the only one who suffered in his life.. It's OK to be angry, hateful and other dark emotions "he said" but never think you are the only one who suffers " the brown haired said darkly his eyes narrowing" also... Remember it's OK to _show_ those emotions near allies and friends.. No need to suffer alone, Hoga Kyouske by the way.. A Genjutsu user "he said asas he walked off.

"thank you" the man turned around to see the boy bowing "thank you for telling me the truth... I needed that Hoga sama " he said sincerely, and the older man couldn't find any trace of deception.

He just nodded "if you need help with Genjutsu... Just come and ask... Also if you need to talk".

Haruhiro held his hand to his aching cheek, but a real smile appeared on his mouth.. The words the shinobi told him, we are all crazy.. He chuckled.. And for the first time in his life he felt a sense of belonging.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru hated to be disturbed in middle of his work.. He absolutely loathed to be distracted in the middle of an experiment.. And everyone knew that.. Or that what he thought, until somone-he had no idea who - softly knocked on the door.

At first he tried to ignore it.. But apparently whoever was knocking really didn't have a lot what to do, with a snarl the snake sanin left the dissected body on the table and moved towards the door opening it.. Ready to give to whoever was fullish enough to disturb him something to regret...

He hated those simpletons... Those uneducated baboons who couldn't appreciate science.

To his surprise, at the door standing was not who he expected... Instead of another shinobi standing there it was the young boy.. Haruhiro... He thought was his name, the boys face was serious... Not in a way that a child would have.. It was not a scowl.. Rather it looked more like a look that somone stern would have... An eyes of a veteran.. Or more precisely an experienced look of a tortured prissoner.

"what?" the sanin asked the boy, his serpentine looking eyes bore deep into the boys black once.

"I came... To ask a favor, Orochimaru sama" the boys voice wavering a bit under the older man's look.

The only response he got was the arching of a brow.

"well... I wanted to ask you if I can see what you are doing?" he asked hopefully.

The snake sannin couldn't help it, as he burst into a laughter "really boy?" he asked him "do you even know what I am doing? Did anyone tell you what is it that I usually work on?"

"well... No.. But they said some sort of experiments?" he asked "I just want to become a shinobi.. And I am looking for advice in general" he finished awkwardly.

A small sadistic smile appeared on Orochimarus face which sent shivers through the boy's spine "alright you can come in... But only if you will help me" he lughed again.

"deal" the boy said as he walked in.

The sannin showed him to to the table where a body was sprawled, already missing its hands and with an open belly.

He fully expected the boy to bolt out, scream or something, what he didn't expect however was the boy to blink and turning to him to ask " so what exactly are you experimenting with this corps" in an almost bored voice.

"ku ku ku" the shinobi giggled slightly "you aren't disgusted by the dead? Aren't calling me a madman?"

"why would I?" he asked confused "you are a shinobi... I am going to become one... We are all mental to some degree"

This response set the usually cynical shinobi into a real laughing feat "oh my" he lughed " that was not what I was expecting, now common we have a lot what to do".

For the next hour they dissected the body and the sanin explained the human body structure. It was only after the hour the boy realized he has no idea what exactly was the experiment, only that it had to do with chakra coils.

"Orochimaru sama" his bloodied hands were still holding the dissection knife "what exactly are you experimenting?".

"if you really want to know" the older man looked at him annoyed "I am trying to inject some sort of chakra poison to create somi... But the body always rejectes it... So either it doesn't work or the man dies horribly" he was clearly annoyed at his unsuccess "so I am trying to determine if there anything that can work on the coils".

"oh" the boys eyes lit up as a shining star "but Orochimaru sama... If the problem is chakra.. Does it has to be a lot of it?" he asked.

"hmm... Yess otherwise the body will definitely destroy it"

"so if you will put a smaller amount, it will theoretically be enough to create the effect if the body's defense will be distracted?" he asked again.

The sanin turned around abruptly "what do you have in mind?" he asked eagerly.. The boy was obviously on to something.

"well if you will inject let say a chemical into the body... Like some sort of drug to weaken the bodys resolve or a poison to send it fighting against.." he was unable to finish because the grin on the legends face stopped him, as the sanin continued himself" with less chakra it will be able to easily be missed as the body struggles.. That's brilliant "he said... His smile was genuine.

He turned to the boy" if that will work I'll give you a present... My diarys about the work of human body and brain... I heard you want to be a medic... It will be useful "he paused" now go wash yourself and return in several days... Oh and before you go let me give you a little advice "

The boys face lit up.

" power is not about being a juggernaut, the clever are those who survive child.. Never be discouraged from finding your own way... "his serpentine eyes glowed" even if it means you will have to do what I am doing here... Now go.. I have a lot of work "he said briskly, as he eagerly returned to his reaserch, as the boy walked out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" so... Unfortunately I don't have a lot of time right now Haruhiro... But I will tell you the most important thing you need to know about Fuinjutsu" the white haired shinobi spoke slowly, his fingers were interlocking, as he stood near the door.

Haru felt a bit disappointed by that but that merely meant he will have more time to talk Kyouske.

"so, there are two difficulties with seals... One is the calligraphy which must be performed perfectly...a mistake might very well be fatal.. I believe you won't have problems with that.. The second problem is to create a seal you should understand the effect you want... And I don't mean just what you want to happen but how exactly should it happen... For this reason you should research very well what you are going to effect.. "taking a small breath he continued his rushing monolog" for example if one want to seal a powerful creature into a human.. You will learn about those later on... The seal needs to be able to not only seal the power shut but also letting the power be used by the vessel ... On top of it, it should be without endangering the sanity of the bearer.. Do you understand? "he asked, suddenly not sure that the young boy understood.

The silver haired boy nodded slowly" I think so Jiraya sama.. But I will have to think about it "he said truthfully.

" good good, now I should really be going.. Bye "he said as he jumped from the window.

" bloody hell "was the only thing the boy could say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" kyouske! "a voice on the border between cheerful and ecstatic came out just as Haru was about to approach the Genjutsu master, who he was observing doing a Genjutsu , to his surprise the man looked nearly identical to the Genjutsu user, the same brown hair and same eyes... He would have mistook him for Kyouske if not for his much shorter hair.

The man suddenly lunched upon the Hoga his hands outstretched, as he hugged his seemingly twin.

The other man caught him and returned the hug.. "Ishin!" his voice was full of surprise , "when did you get here? Any knews from the village?"

"yepp brother of mine" he sasaid smiling "the war goes well... As much as a war can go well, we striked some very painful points on Kumo.. And your activity here is a heavy blow to Iwa " his face suddenly became grave " but we have endured heavy losses, the genin team under Namikaze has suffered a heavy blow.. Obito is dead... Nohara Rin is dead too" his voice was full of sorrow.

The other man looked shocked "they died?... Such promising young genin I am telling you... And Hatake being the last... It's really a shame" his voice was broken and he was shaken.

Slowly Haruhiro pedaled back... Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, when he felt a hand touching his back, rearing with surprise he nearly fell but was caught by Kyouske "hello Haru.. I see you met my brother... His name is Ishin and as you can see we are twins" it was said with a fond smile.

The other Hogo suddenly looked apprehensive "Kyouske.. What does a young boy doing here?" his voice had none of the humor from before, it was as if too look at a whole different person.

"it's a long story.. The short version he was a slave here" he turned to the boy with a slightly lifted brow "so?... What are you waiting for.. I am sure you came here with a reason.." he asked, even if it was obvious he knew what the boy is going to ask.

"I.. I wanted to know more about Genjutsu".

"thought so" the older shinobi replied.

"hey don't ignore me!" the other man complained.

"just ignore him... Come ill tell you the fundamentals of the art of illusion" he gently took the boy towards a soft green patch and set himself down "might as well be comfortable" he said with a smirk.

"so... How do you prefer? Want me to just tell you... Or do you perhaps want to ask questions?"

"I wouldn't know what to ask Hogo sama.. But I will ask if I won't understand something".

"alright.. Let's start" the older shinobi lyed back on the soft green grass "well.. The arts of the mind.. Are complicated.. It's not a regular illusion.. Unlike illusions which are just that illusions they don't touch any of the senses just projecting something to see ..the Genjutsu is working directly on your senses.. The arts of Genjutsu need a great deal of control.. As unlike all other shinobi techniques which uses the user's own chakra here you are taking control of your opponents energy through something like a tune or looking in his eyes to affect the senses.. But unfortunately...in the strength lyes a great weakness "he looked deeply into the boys eyes" the weakness is the ways to break through the illusions.. Like to disrupt your chakra by yourself or by a friend who will send you some of his own chakra... The body will try to fight the chakra resulting in the breaking of the jutsu.. Sometimes it doesn't work though.. Depends usually on the Genjutsu type and level... Of course you can always hurt yourself... But it's only possible in case the Genjutsu did not separate your consciousness.. Well maybe the word occupying will be more correct "he smirked as the boy's eyes perked in interest" in that case... It's impossible to move your body... So your only chance will be to disrupt your chakra ".

The boys eyes were wide in interest" isn't.. Isn't there a way to negete those chances to break free? "his voice was almost pleading.

" hahaha... You're a heisty one.. Theoretically there is a way.. "he paused seeing a hope spark on the boys face, he smirked deeply" but it's impossible.. You see _if_ you will put your own chakra into his body.. You should be able theoretically to make it permanent or something "the boys face fell" but if that so.. The body will automatically try to expel the foreign presence.. Effectively breaking the Genjutsu "his voice was full of disappointment

The older man smiled widely" indeed It's something that every Genjutsu user attempts to find a way.. To this day none succeeded.. If you will ever take this path you should try to find a solution... It's always good to have a lofty goal... "before he was able to continue, a small fire appeared on the top of the building, vanishing and appearing again, suddenly the two man tensed as they jumped up" Haruhiro "Kyouske turned to the silver haired boy" ran and hide somewhere.. We are under attack "he said frantically.

The boy nodded fast as fear gripped his heart... A battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiding within a small hut at the outskirts, the silver haired boy looked fearfully outside, his heart beating twice as fast.. He could feel his inside shadder as icy tendrils were moving up his throat.

The area was quite.. Not even the birds were making any noise, in the silence Haruhiro felt as if his heart beat could be heard in the entire compound.

And in the silence an explosion suddenly occurred, breaking the silence with a loud boom.

From his position at the window, the young boy saw a person flying towards the general area of the hut... Apparently thrown out by the explosion the man met the wall with a sickening crunch.

Harus eyes grew wide as he recognized the shinobi... The short brown hair... The tanned skin, and the now lifelles brown eyes told him exactly who was the dead, Ishin Hoga Kyouskes twin.

He felt a sickening feeling within him... As if his heart jumped into his throat, as as slight whimper came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, a man... Wearing the same attire as a konoha shinobi only in red and bezh came out of nowhere, his sharp ears catching the voice.

"come out come out whoever you are" the man taunted.. And suddenly looking to the spot where Haru was he smiled a truly sickening smile.

With horror in his eyes, he understood that the man found him.. Is he going to die?... Without having a chance to repay to konoha for their kindness?... Without doing anything noteworthy?..

In his desperation he started to utilize the hand signs for the Genjutsu he saw the other Hoga using... He knew it was futile... He knew he didn't activate his chakra yet... But desperation was a dangerous thing..and with the Iwa shinobi loosing his patience and moving towards him.. Yume Haruhiro felt desperate.

As he neard the last sign the Iwa shinobi finally could see his face... And upon seeing it imm burst into laughter "a brat! Hahaha... And he is doing hand signs... Oh what will you do to me little man... Shoot some water at me... Most likely just be saliva" he lughed from his own joke, when he suddenly froze in place, then he fell to the ground his screams echoed around as he rolled on the ground as if trying to extinguish a fire.

Haruhiro felt his body getting heavy... His eyes started to unfoucuse when he saw a kunai on the ground... The simple black metal knife probably fallen from the dead konoha nin, taking it up slowly he moved toward the still hallucinating shinobi and put the edge to his throat.. And with a swift motion.. Just like Orochimaru showed him while dissecting the body he cut the Iwa nins throat... After which he collapsed down... Bloodied kunai still in hand.

End of chapter 3


End file.
